


You warm my heart

by DaniTsubasa



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Chases, Conversations, Crying, Despair, F/M, Fainting, Forehead Kisses, Happy, Happy Ending, Hospitals, Huddling For Warmth, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Ice, Joyful, Kissing, Neck Kissing, New Daddy, Slice of Life, Team as Family, True Love's Kiss, Warm, celebrating, frozen lake - Freeform, good news for Peter, new mommy, smiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa/pseuds/DaniTsubasa
Summary: During a chase, Peter manages to save Gamora from falling into the depths of a frozen lake for seconds, but now he's falling. And as if it weren't enough for the Guardians to fly to the hospital with their leader about to die frozen, Gamora falls unconscious for some unknown reason.





	You warm my heart

**Author's Note:**

> Guardians of the Galaxy and their characters don't belong to me, I leave the credits to Marvel.
> 
> This same story was posted by me in Nyah Fanfiction.
> 
> The fanart of this one shot is by Fennethianell.

                “Rocket, blocks his way!” Peter shouted to the raccoon as he and the other Guardians formed a siege around the thief.

                “Take that!” Rocket shouted as he, flying with his air vests, shot near the foot of the criminal, who gave up running in the direction of the city, ran to the frozen lake.

                “Peter!” Gamora called. “If he runs to the other side we lose him!”

                “Let's surround him, you and me!”

                She nodded and flew over the ice with Peter. Groot tried to reach the criminal with the vines, but he was far away. He still hadn't grown old enough to reach that distance, and his intervention could disrupt the action of Peter and Gamora. Drax was heavy enough to run a high risk of breaking the ice if he ran on it, and he could do nothing but growl in anger and watch frustrated with his knives in his hands as the couple fired. Rock and Mantis stopped shooting and just watched, they wouldn't be useful at that distance. The thug fell as he tried to turn away from a Gamora's knife, which for very little it didn't hit his foot, and he slid a few inches into the ice, stopping where the thickness was smaller, and the place soon began to crack.

                “Let's land it carefully and tie him up,” Peter said

                She nodded and approached first. The cracks in the ice got worse, and no matter how he tried to get up and run, the thief would always give up until he saw Gamora right in front of him. The thug tried to move, opening a hole in the ice and sliding down until the waist into the lake. Uselessly he tried to cling to the ice-stabbing knife, but it subsided and vanished into the deep and icy waters in seconds. His next reflex, and perhaps intentionally, was clinging to Gamora's ankle.

                Peter didn't see and pay no attention to anything else in the exact second that his wife was pulled down, and probably now he could win a prize for faster moving on a mission. He only saw the instant he screamed her name and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her out of the criminal's reach and making her fall on the firm ice, while he accompanied the thug in the deadly fall into the depths. Only when he was sinking did he think about what he had done, his willingness to say _I love you_ one last time for her, to say goodbye to his family and tell them how proud he was of them. However the Star Lord pushed away such thoughts and fought against the low temperature, he wasn't yet dead. The criminal they pursued was far from being seen now, and it no longer mattered to him.

                Peter can see something shaking the surface of the water, something green, Gamora's hands. He could hear desperate screams from all the Guardians, especially her, and he swore to hear her cry too. Peter fought again against the cold. And despite the lack of his jacket or his overcoat now, he was grateful for the absence of that extra weight that would drag him further down. He waved his arms and tried to push himself up, reached out his hand to reach the edge of the ice, but every time he came close he seemed to be pulled down again. His body was getting numb, he felt himself warm and freeze inside from one second to the next, he had the feeling of a blow to the side of his head and his mind began to numb. He was blinded when something extremely heavy fell into the water ahead of him, and a gray and red blur approached him. Peter closed his eyes, giving up fighting when someone grabbed him under his arms firmly and pulled him up. It should be clearer near the surface, but everything was suddenly dark and inexplicably silent and even colder.

                He was no longer sinking, he was standing somewhere, lying on something rigid and frozen. He swore he heard a desperate exclamation of fear and relief, and an incredibly gentle hand slid down his cheek. Very familiar lips clung to his, but she was not kissing him, she was blowing, several times. Why were they removing their air vest and squeezing his chest? It was very uncomfortable. Why didn't they stop calling him? He just wanted to sleep. A familiar hand touched his forehead and her mistress mumbled something. Peter felt something strange, a sudden urge to vomit, then pain when he sobbed and someone turned him around, allowing him to spit out all the icy water that filled his body. Then it hurt more, he shifted in agony for a moment and he moaned in pain. Sleeping now seemed very attractive. Peter didn't even know if he was really dying or only dreaming.

******

                “There's a hospital in town, let's go there before we even close with our client,” Gamora spoke nervously. “We don't have enough to keep him alive here.”

                “Right!” Rock answered, heading for the cockpit along with Groot.

                Drax put Peter on the table in Millano's living room. The Star Lord was very pale, iced and completely unconscious. His breathing seemed shallow and his heart wasn't so strong. Sometimes he would tremble, even asleep.

                “Is not it better to take him to the bedroom?” Drax asked.

                “It won't do any good to try to warm him there if the bed is soaked. I'm going to change his clothes here and then we'll take him.”

                “Call us when you're done,” Mantis warned, going out with Drax and closing the door.

                Gamora worked as fast as she could, trying to occupy her mind with "saving Peter" instead of "we're losing him". She removed the soaked clothing as quickly as possible, drying him with a towel in the process. After putting him on his trousers, she put socks under his feet and finally took the long-sleeved shirt.

                “We didn't win Thanos and we've been through all that a year and a half ago for you to leave me like this, Star Lord,” she whispered, letting the tears stream down her face as she pulled the shirt over his head and dressed him, resting her hand for a moment on his chest to feel it rise and fall, slowly. “You won't leave me now, Peter Quill,” she said as she kissed his lips, cold and no reply to her touch.

                She called Drax and Mantis again when it was over, and Mantis made a quick evaluation of Peter's condition.

                “The internal activity of his body is increasing. But we need to warm him up better.”

                Drax led the leader into the bedroom, and Mantis thought it wouldn't be safe to wake him up, so they left the couple alone, but they decided to keep the door open if Gamora needed to scream for help. She covered Peter with a sheet and the two thick blankets they had, nesting next to him and laying on his chest, using her free hand to massage her husband's chest and abdomen under his shirt. Long minutes ran as the earthman stood pale and still cold. The zehoberi couldn't shake her head that it had happened because he tried, and succeeded, in saving her. But what could happen differently? If she had fallen, it was certain that Peter would jump behind her, and the two of them could be in that situation now, if the other Guardians could pull them out of the lake.

                “I love you more than anything. Come back to me, please,” she whispered, pleading.

                She didn't know, but Peter heard. And his heart ached from the pain in her voice. He would have smiled, he would have embraced her and wiped her tears, and then kissed her until the world was over, if he could move... If unconsciousness wasn't already taking him again.

******

                Drax entered the bedroom once more, now to warn her of the arrival at the hospital, but he was amazed at Gamora's expression as he approached the bed to look at her, her eyes seemed distant, and when she turned to get up and out of bed, she fell unconscious at Drax's feet.

                “Gamora!” He called her, bending down beside her and touching her skin.

                The temperature was normal, except for the palms of the hands, the cheek, and the left side of the neck, certainly from the contact with Peter's icy skin. The destroyer didn't think twice to leave the bedroom and call the other Guardians.

                In a few minutes the doctors carried Gamora and Peter on stretchers to different places. Drax and Mantis followed the direction of Gamora, and Rock and Groot followed Peter. About an hour passed until they allowed Rock and Groot to see Peter in the bedroom. He was unconscious, but he seemed to breathe better and his skin was almost back to normal, and warmer as well. A tube of serum was attached to his right hand and he wore the same clothes Gamora had put on him.

                “I am Groot.”

                “What...? I don't think this is possible, even more so with those cybernetic enhancements. Hypothermia isn't contagious, Groot. She must have something else.”

                “I am Groot.”

                “She'll be fine. We should have news soon.”

                The two of them silenced and looked at Peter as they heard a low, incomprehensible murmur. They approached the terran and watched him move his lips, trying to say something. After observing well, they realized that their lips tried to form the word "Gamora".

                “Can you hear us?”

                “I am Groot.”

                “Hey, Quill.”

                The green eyes opened slowly, confused, scanning the whole bedroom and finally heading for Rock and Groot. Peter looked at them for a long time before he spoke.

                “Where... is...? Where... she...? I could not?” His voice was just a whisper.

                “You did. She's alive,” Rock replied, clearly happy.

                “Where?”

                Groot and Rock looked at each other for a moment and looked at Peter again.

                “She passed out when we got here. They are checking what is wrong with her. Drax and Mantis are waiting for her to leave the examination room.”

                Peter's eyes were distressed. But before they could say anything, the Star Lord was unconscious again. He was warmer now, but he still felt cold and uncomfortable. He wanted the warmth of her body next to his, he needed her. Peter came back to her as she had asked, he wanted her back as well.

******

                “She woke up,” Mantis's voice spoke softly as she came to the door.

                Peter was asleep, wrapped in a sheet and a hospital blanket. Rock and Groot looked at her and walked out of the room with her.

                “What's wrong with her?”

                “Like I said on the ship, there's something different inside her body, but it's not a bad thing,” Mantis smiled. “She stressed out with what happened to Peter, her body shut down to protect herself from further damage from nervousness.”

                “So she's not sick?”

                “No.”

                “I am Groot?”

                “They wanted to take her to a bedroom, but she looked so ugly to the doctors who let her walk away, as long as she fed and Drax accompanied her.”

                Before they asked anything else, Drax and Gamora appeared in the hallway. The zehoberi looked better, though a little distant.

                “I am Groot?”

                “I'm fine, darling,” she smiled at the young tree.

                “What at last happened to you?” Rock replied.

                Gamora looked away, not knowing how to tell the truth.

                “I... Where's Peter?”

******

                Peter woke up again, and now he was alone, and without a serum, and thinking better. He wanted answers, he wanted to know what happened after he falling into the lake, he wanted Gamora. What if Rock had said that just so as not to make him nervous? What if she was right now in a worse state than his?

                He took a deep breath to try to keep calm and looked at the door being opened and the sound of heels entering the bedroom. His eyes filled with tears and he smiled. Gamora returned the smile as she closed the door and looked at him. Peter moved as far as he could to the side of the bed where the serum was, and held her tightly when Gamora took off her shoes and laid against him under the covers. Then he kissed her and he didn't let her go until they needed to breathe.

                “I love you. I love you so much. I'm back,” he whispered to her as he kissed her forehead.

                Only then did the warrior realize that he had heard her at Millano, that made her smile and kiss the earthman's lips for a long time.

                “I'm sorry I wasn’t here when you woke up,” she said.

                “I'm sorry I wasn’t there for you,” he replied.

                Gamora stroked his cheek and met the green eyes.

                “What happened?” Peter finally asked.

                “Our criminal died frozen in the lake. Drax took you when we saw you didn't come back alone. You looked dead. We did everything we could in Millano until we got here, although I can't remember how we got there.”

                “Are you alright?”

                “I’ll be.”

                “What happened, Mora?”

                She stared at him as if she didn’t know how to say something.

                “Do you... Do you still remember our wedding at the Avengers' headquarters?”

                “Yes,” Peter smiled. “How could I forget?”

                “We talked after Tony and Pepper...”

                “I remember. Mora... Rock said that you fainted out of nowhere. What did the doctors say?” There was fear in his voice, it might not be a big problem, but what if it was?

                “Calm down...” Gamora asked, making sure Peter stared at her before continuing. “Glad we now have a bigger ship. We'll need it, daddy.”

                For an instant he didn't react, then he opened his eyes wide. Gamora looked at him expectantly. Peter continued to stare at her until the revelation reached his brain.

                “You didn't save just my life today, Peter,” she said, wrapping her fingers through his and pulling it to her belly.

                Peter stroked the place with his thumb and finally he smiled. Then he laughed and had a fit of cough. Gamora immediately leaned on an arm to rub his back and help him. Fortunately it passed quickly.

                “You almost died frozen, Peter,” she said seriously. “You can't force your throat like that all of a sudden.”

                “I’m sorry, doctor,” he said, still smiling. “But I just learned that the woman of my life is expecting a baby, and that for very little I saved their lives today, and that I'm the luckiest guy in the galaxy, it was difficult restrain myself.”

                Gamora laughed this time, bending over him to kiss him.

                “The next time that happens, we'll simply shoot the ice and let the criminal fall alone, unless he's carrying something vitally important that we need to recover first,” she said.

                “Combined... Was it scary?”

                The zehoberi gave him a look of doubt.

                “How did they tell you? Was one of us with you?”

                Gamora reflected. The last thing she remembered was being hugged with Peter in their bedroom and feeling dizzy. Suddenly she woke up in a strange room and saw Mantis talking to a doctor.She wondered if she had dreamed with what had happened, where was Peter? Mantis told her the facts quickly, and the doctor spoke of the abnormalities found in her body after she collapsed. When the warrior contested where she wanted to go, the woman said smiling that she was pregnant, and she asked about the absence of the baby's father there. Her thoughts began to run again, and just a few unfriendly looks from the other doctors were enough to stop them from taking her to a bedroom and letting her see Peter.

                “Mantis was with me. I didn't have time to feel anything when she asked where the baby's father was.”

                Peter thought. They must have been taken to different quarters when they arrived, how he wanted to have been with her this moment!

                “I wish so much I had been with you,” he lamented.

                “Don’t whine, Sunshine. I'm only here now because of you.”

                “And now? How do you feel?”

                She smiled, laughed, and kissed him.

                “Very happy, Star Lord.”

                “When we get out of here, we'll have a day of ours,” Peter said with a smile. “Let's walk a little, have some fun, and let's celebrate it with the others. All very moderately, and all the assistance to the most pretty woman in the galaxy.”

                Peter pulled her onto him and hugged her tightly, kissing her hair.

                “I love you, I love you... My Gamora. Let's have a child,” he said cheerfully as if he didn't yet believe.

                “I love you too, my Star Lord,” she said sweetly, kissing a spot between his neck and his chest.

                “Do the others know?”

                “Yes.”

                “How much time?”

                “A little more than two months.”

                Peter smiled again, he knew when this had happened. And it couldn't have been more perfect. They started dancing _Fooled around and fell in love_ alone in the bedroom one night after a mission while the others were already asleep, and in the morning they were sleeping entwined under the covers, one warming the other.

                “That night...” Peter smiled like a child, Gamora loved to see him like this.

                “Yes, that night,” she smiled back.

                “When will I get out of here?”

                “When doctors think you are no longer at risk of life.”

                “How am I?”

                “Going well, it shouldn’t be long.”

                “I'm fine with that if you stay here. I need to be warm and you're expecting a baby, you shouldn't make any effort, mommy.”

                Gamora laughed. To feel his chest move with his breath, his heart beating against her cheek, and his warm skin was the best thing in the world.

“That's good for me too,” she replied nestling in his chest as Peter stroked her hair.


End file.
